


One Forgets but the Other Always Remembers

by haikyuuobsessor



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-15
Updated: 2016-10-15
Packaged: 2018-08-22 12:19:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8285618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haikyuuobsessor/pseuds/haikyuuobsessor
Summary: Oikawa's mind sometimes wonder about things that he shouldn't have.





	

Kageyama has always been busy and Oikawa understands that he has hectic schedules especially during game season. He understands. He really does. 

But there are days where he doubts himself and he forgets. With the lack of presence of the other male he finds himself thinking that Kageyama might have forgotten about him or worse might have found someone better than him. He was a bad senpai before so why did Kageyama even waste his time on him? Out of pity, maybe.

Instead of speaking up about his insecurities, he began to keep his distance from Kageyama. At first he stopped texting him.  _He’s probably too busy to read them anyway so why bother. If he cares about me, he’ll text_. When the other male didn't seem to notice the change, that's when Oikawa starts getting restless.

But he’s not going to point it out. Next, he stopped waiting for the other male and just went to bed or if he couldn't take the silence in the house anymore, he would leave his house and come back late at night when he knows Kageyama is already home, sleeping soundly on their shared bed. Alone. Probably more relieved that he's not there when he went to sleep.

But one day he got home after Iwaizumi kicked him out of his house and demanded him to talk to his boyfriend instead of pouting in a corner like a child, he found that Kageyama was sleeping on the couch with boxes of chocolates wrapped nicely and a cake left on the coffee table. He gasped at the scene in front of him and woke the other male in the room. Not surprising as Kageyama was known to be a very light sleeper.

“Oh you're back. Welcome home Tooru.” Kageyama stood up stretching before walking towards the older male. “And Happy Anniversary.” He gave his sweetest smile to Oikawa, and leaned into him only to result in Oikawa taking a step back. He forgot. He forgot their anniversary. Kageyama was surprised by his actions and he can see very clearly how Kageyama's smile falter into a sad one. Suddenly he couldn't stop himself and began crying which confuses Kageyama even more who immediately tried to approach him again but Oikawa was still reluctant to let the other male into his personal space.

“I forgot Tobio-chan. I forgot our anniversary, I-I’m sorry. Pl-please don't leave me.” Oikawa said between hiccups with his face covered by both his hands. Kageyama carefully pried his hands away and looked at Oikawa who was still sobbing deep into his eyes with non-other than a loving look.

“Tooru” Kageyama said quietly with a worrying voice enough to make his knees go weak and oh how much he misses his boyfriend. Kageyama wiped his tears off his face and kissed him on his forehead before connecting them together with both his hands holding Oikawa's waist. “Why would I ever leave you?” He continued to say quietly as he learned earlier in the relationship that it's better to talk to Oikawa in a soothing voice whenever they’d gotten into a fight.

When Oikawa still didn't say a word, Kageyama leaned back and gently pushed his face upwards using one hand on his cheek so they were looking directly at each other. He strokes Oikawa's beautiful face which calmed him down by the way he closed his eyes and leaned into Kageyama’s touch. “I’m sorry for not being around as often as I like these days. I didn't have time texting you as much and when I got back I didn't want to disturb your sleep. It must be har-”

Oikawa closed their small gap and gave him a deep kiss that he forgotten he missed so much. Kageyama was quick to pursuit Oikawa's affection by kissing him back. What planned to be a sweet kiss turned into a passionate one, paused only when they stopped to get some air before quickly continuing back to their original action much to their lungs displease. After making out for what felt like forever they stopped, desperate for air with their foreheads together, Oikawa's hands holding Kageyama’s shoulder and Kageyama wrapping his arms on his waist.

“Might wanna tell me what's wrong before we -urm- go to bed. I really hate going to sleep not knowing what's wrong.” Oikawa had to blink a couple more times to stop himself from crying all over again. He took a deep breath before finally saying what's in his mind.

“I was scared that I wasn't good enough for you. There are so many way better people out there, I mean I get it if you leave anyway b-but I’m sure I can't live without you. I could, but I don't want to. I don't want to not wake up next to you, I don't want to have to go to bed alone, I don't want someone else be the receiving end of your precious smiles, I-I, Tobio-chan please don't leave me, I can't not have you in my life.” Kageyama was staring at Oikawa who was red, probably out of embarrassment right now with fondness showing in his face.

“I just told you my most heartfelt feelings that I’ve been bottled up for weeks and you could only smile at me like this is the best thing that ever happened to you? Say something back Tobio-chan!” He let go of Kageyama, crossed his arms and started heading to their room which was immediately stopped by Kageyama who laughed at his boyfriend’s remark and turned him around so they were facing each other again. He gave the older man a quick peck on his lips before continuing.

“You know I’d never do that. I  _barely_  have time for you, when will I ever find time to find someone else? And no, there's no one better out there than you. There are, maybe, but who cares, in my eyes you're the best and I couldn't imagine finding someone as remotely as wonderful and charming and good looking as you.” Kageyama knows he's boosting the other male’s ego too much but even more he knows Oikawa needed to hear it himself. “I was getting worried that  _you_  were the one who would leave me for someone better now that I spent only 2 minutes looking at your face before going back to practice. And you wanna know what Tooru-” Kageyama said the last sentence with a lower voice, stepping closer and leaving only mere inches between their faces which Oikawa had the urge to close it one more time and get lost on those lips that's saying wonderful things to him. Kageyama leaned closer and whispered to him “- it  _is_  a victory for me to see you get head over heels over me, and get jealous that volleyball has my attention more than you.” He finished with a smirk.

“I hate you so much.” He huffed and looked the other way but couldn't stop himself from smiling. Kageyama laughed and kissed him on his cheek.

“I love you too. Anyway, I still owe you an apology gift for abandoning you and an anniversary dinner. If we leave now, we might be able to catch the reservation I made at 9.30.” Both of them glanced at the time to find it’s already 10.

“How about we order take out. I'm not in the mood to go outside right now because I can't kiss you as much as I would like to there. Annddd- while we're waiting, I can give  _you_  an anniversary gift instead.”

 

They ended up calling take out around 1 in the morning.

 

* * *

   
Oikawa forgets.

He forgets that Kageyama loves him just as much as he loves the other setter.

He forgets that Kageyama wouldn't look back on their rough past because he is a different man now.

He forgets.

But luckily for him, Kageyama remembers.

Kageyama remembers how Oikawa would scrunch his nose when he's in distress.

He remembers the faint blush on Oikawa's face when he munches on his milk bread every morning never growing out of his favorite meal.

There are so many more things he remembers about Oikawa but most importantly, he remembers that Oikawa needs assurance from time to time of how much love he has for the older male.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and feedbacks are very much appreciated. Thanks for reading you lovely people and anyway let's get pumped up about the new season!!


End file.
